Mates
by PirateQweenLynx
Summary: Full summery inside Tora a 23-year-old never thought much about the supernatural world since she grew up in it. Her many time's great grandmother was Pam Erics Childe. When Eric shows up at Tora's house begging for her help in finding his maker, WIll Tora's life ever be the same with a 2,000-year-old vampire claming your his mate?
1. Chapter one: Eric Northman

**_Hello and Welcome to the very first chapter Of Mate's! I am a very big True Blood fan and Godric is one of my all time favs! I will be posting other books that I am working on most of them are based on True Blood. I really do hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing each chapter._**

 ** _This chapter has been edited and fixed_**

* * *

 **"You are foolish if you think I will risk your life, You Tora are mine, my mate and I will stop at nothing to make sure you stay safe" Godric said his voice was low and smooth but there was a dark edge there as well I knew I had pushed him to his limits.**

 **Tora a 23-year-old never thought much about the supernatural world since she grew up in it. Her many time's** great-grandmother **was Pam Erics Childe.**

 **When Eric shows up at Tora's house begging for her help in finding his maker, WIll Tora's life ever be the same with a 2,000-year-old vampire claiming you're his mate?**

* * *

Hello and welcome to my new Book Mates. I know I kinda left my others but I really got into a bit of a rut and lost all inspo for those I had been working on. I have just finished True Blood and the plot bunnies have come alive. I do hope you enjoy this and hopefully, this will turn out.

 _Family is someone who you can depend on, no matter what, someone who has your back even when you feel like you are alone._

I rolled over and looked at the time on my clock and it read that it was just past midnight. I knew the only people coming by my house this late at night would be my vampire family and I knew that if I didn't want a pissed off vampire dragging me out of bed by my feet, I needed to get up and hurry to the door. Only a few vampires could come and go out of my house when they wanted. I was not crazy enough to let any vamp in.

"Hang on I'm coming," I said knowing that whoever was on the other side of the door could hear me put my slippers on and walked out of my light purple room and down the stairs of my house that Eric had put in my name. I made it down to the door and opened it to see Eric standing there. He looked worried and not at all like his cocky normal self.

"Eric, you do know normal people sleep at night, right?" I asked opening the door for him and moving aside so he could step in the doorway. He was dressed in his normal jeans, wife beater and leather jacket but his hair was shorter.

"You have never been normal little valkyrie," Eric said coming to stand by my side as I closed and locked my door. I knew no one in their right mind would mess with my house with Eric around. but it always made me feel a little bit better.

"Whatcha need? I do have my final test in the morning and I need sleep so I can pass it," I said leaning on the door. My head was pulsing and my shoulders slumped from all the studying I had been doing.

"Do I need to have a reason to come and see my favorite warrior?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I knew something was up. Both Pam and Eric knew how important my school work was,so they stayed clear of me until it was over. They did this every year since I started college and would only come by if there was an emergency or if something could not be said over the phone.

"No, not really but seeing as Finals are here, you and Pam are both MIA and what not until it's over" I said giving him a soft smile thinking of my many time's great grandmother.

"You're right, I do need your help" he said the words as if they left a nasty taste in his mouth. Eric Northman hated asking for help and he never did unless it was life or death.

"What's wrong?" I asked picking up something wrong through our blood bond, Both he and Pam gave me some of their blood so if I was ever in danger they would be able to find me.

"Godric is missing and no one has heard or seen him in weeks," Eric said. I could tell this bothered him greatly.

"Your maker?" I asked, remembering all the times Eric talked about Godric. I never met him,but the way Eric talked about him, I felt like I already have.

"Yes, I need your help Please Tora," he said. I hated to hear him sound like this. Eric Northman did not beg. It broke my heart and I felt the sting in my eyes that came from holding back tears my heart hurt and my chest felt tight I hated to cry on the best of days and I knew that Eric would not like it if I started to cry.

"No need to beg Eric, you know I'd do anything in the world for you," I said with a reassuring smile. If it wasn't for Eric and Pam who knows what would have happened to me. I owe them my life.

"Thank you," he said returning the smile. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Where was he last seen?" I asked as Eric sat down on my right, the whole time Eric was clutching my hand as if I would disappear as well. Once we were comfortable, I looked over at him waiting for his answer

"Dallas," he replied. I tried not to let the worry show on my face but this was very hard to do. I could track anyone if I was close enough but I had never tried to find someone in an entirely different state than me.

"Eric I've never tried to find someone that far away," I said unsure if I would be able to do it.

"Could you at least try?" he asked sounding so desperate.

"Of course I'm going to try Eric, it just might not work unless I'm in Dallas," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Okay," was all he said as I closed my eyes. I calmed my body, hoping to find Godric. His blood ran through Eric and through Pam as his prodigy, but as a blood relative it's second nature to track Pam but before i gave up I got a glimpse of something.

"I think I found him. Umm, it's foggy and not clear but he's alive and unharmed," I said feeling something running out of my nose.

"Shit you're bleeding," Eric said he was noting more than a blur as he left returning a second later holding a roll of paper towels.

"Yeah, I think it was because of how far I was trying to track" I said a blanket of exhaustion settling over it was a fight just to keep my eyes open and it was one that I was losing.

"Could you do it if you were in dallas?" he asked watching me. His whole body was tense and his eyes spoke all the words he was not saying. At a young age I learned how to read him it was something that has come in handy more than once. I knew he was worried but I had no idea if it was over me over using my powers or if it was for Godric.

"Yeah," I said leaning back on my couch curling my feet under me.

"What time will you be done with your testing tomorrow?" he asked never taking his eyes off me.

"About five in the afternoon. It's my last final and then I will graduate," I said feeling proud at how far I had come.

"We leave after you graduate," he said before standing up cutting of my feeble attempt at a response.

"Wait where are we going? And it has to be the day after finals, when I graduate," I said attempting to stand as my world to started to spin. The edges of my vision darkened and I felt as my legs started to give out under me only I was to slow to catch myself. But before I could hit the floor I felt strong hands grab onto me and hold me up to a cold body. When I was able to open my eyes without feeling like I was gonna fall. I found myself leaning against Eric with my head on his chest.

"To Dallas to find Godric. Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice and it made me smile. Eric was cold, cruel and a downright ass to everyone else. When it came to me though he was sweet and caring and let his walls come down that he kept up with everyone else

"Yes, that just took a lot out of me. I'll go with you Eric. I would love to finally meet Godric," I said leaning heavily into his cold body as we started up the steps. I knew he wanted to carry me and it meant so much that he let me do this on my own.

"Thank you," Eric said as I got into my bed. The exhaustion finally getting to be to much for me to handle as my body welcomed my cool bed. I looked at the clock and realized that it was about one Am and I would only be getting a couple more hours of sleep before I would have to get up and start my day. Eric started for my door after making sure I was alright and that I didn't need anything. I felt a bit of panic as he started to open my bedroom door. I hated to be alone when I was this weak and wouldn't be able to fend for myself.

"Eric? Will you stay with me? At least until dawn?" I asked giving him a small tired smile, hoping he would stay with me.

"Of course," was all he said as he kicked off his shoes and walked over to my bed. I scooted over and adjusted the blankets for him to have room. I rolled over until I was facing him. Eirc didn't move from the spot he was laying on his back my bright purple blanket was covering his waist. I finally got comfortable and put my head on his chest right where his heart should be besting only no sound met my ears. I felt Eric wrap his arm around my shoulder holding me closer to him and his face was in my hair I knew he was taking in my sent It was something he always did. It was his way of getting comfort without saying he needed it.

"Thank you for staying with me," I said my voice was slurring like the drunks at merlotte's.

"No one will hurt you not while i'm here" was the last thing I heard before I was dragged into the depths of sleep. I always slept the best when Eric was here because I always knew that in his arms I was safe. I knew that as long as Eric was here, no one could hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2 Dallas

It had been a very long and hard month. I had put everything into passing finals, from late night study sessions to extra tutor hours, and now that it's over I feel kinda lost. Of course I passed all my tests, attaining the highest of scores and graduating at the top of my classes.

"Tora Jane Swynford de Beaufort," as my name was called I stood up and headed towards the steps at the end of the stage. I made my way over as the head lady listed my academic accomplishments. As I shook her hand, she handed me my diploma and I could hear yelling and cheering that could only be from Eric and Pam. Gazing across the crowd, I found them close to the stage. Pam tried, but failed to hide the blood dripping from her eyes.

"Congrats," the head lady said to me as I started off the stage and met up with my two vampires who pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you," I heard Pam say into my neck, making me feel any better than I already did. Pam wasn't touchy feely, so I was a bit shocked. We pulled apart only for Eric to gather me close. I loved them both with all my heart and soul. They were my family.

"Any plans now that you are done with school?" Pam asked as I walked to my car; a blood red, 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. She was my baby. Eric gifted her to me for my 16th birthday after I passed my drivers test.

"I have no clue. I was thinking about taking a bit of a break. I mean after I get back from helping Eric that is," I said opening my car door and laying my things inside. Pam was gonna ride with me and drive my car back to my house since we were leaving tonight for Dallas.

"Of course, you can always come work at Fangtasia," she said giving me a wink. Pam has been trying to get me to work there for years and it was only up until a few years ago that I that I could actually work there.

"I'll think about it," I said. Eric had already taken off on his own and I'm sure by now he's already at the airport waiting on us.

"Eric will take care of you," Pam said suddenly as we started to drive out of the parking lot.

"I know," I said, never taking my eyes off the road. I knew Eric would keep me safe until he met the true death, but that wasn't what was bothering me. I had no clue what to expect from Dallas or the vampires there and I was never a fan of the unknown.

"If you know that then why are you scared?" she asked glancing my way. She and Eric both raised me as a baby and I owed them everything.

"I have no clue what I'm getting myself into Pam. The only time I get in vampire business is if I have no choice. You and Eric have kept me out of it," I said peeking at her from the corner of my eye.

I knew everything there was to know about vampires and their strict laws. Eric and Pam kept me hidden and safe from the more bloody, manipulative and side of vampires. Those two they had a long list of enemies so of course they thought to distance me from the supernatural. I have only ever been mixed in their business a few times and I'd like to keep it that way.

"I know it's what was best and we wouldn't be bringing you into this if we had another choice. The bond between child and maker is one of the strongest, not including a mate bond." Pam said. I nodded my head knowing this already. I didn't blame Eric for coming to me for help. I didn't mind but this was just new to me and like I said, I didn't like the unknown.

"I know that. I'll be fine it's just something new," I said giving her a smile as we pulled into the airport parking lot. Turning off the engine, I spotted Eric though the windshield talking on the phone and he didn't look happy.

"Please don't wreck my car," I said while getting out and unloading my bags. I had no clue how long I would be staying here so I packed a little of everything.

"Please, your car will be just fine," Pam said as she slide's into the driver's seat.

The goodbye in my throat never made it out to Pam as Eric approached just radiating with anger.

"There has been a change in plans, we're flying there." I glanced at the airport doors then back at him, feeling like I was missing something. "Yeah Eric, that's why we're at the airport," I said giving him a 'duh' kind of look.

"No, I will be flying us," he said before I was picked up bridal style.

"How are my bags going to get to Dallas?" I asked not liking this one bit. I hated to fly this way and half the time I forgot he could do it.

"It's been taken care of," he said before shooting up into the air, my body clutching him tightly as I buried my face in his neck. Once we leveled out it was not so bad, but the wind whipped my face and eyes so I kept them closed and used Eric as a windshield.

The sun was just starting to rise when we landed in front of the hotel we would be staying at while in Dallas. I took a seat in one of the multiple lush armchairs decorating the hotel lobby while Eric fetched our room keys. The hotel was vampire friendly so we really didn't have much to worry about.

"Come on, our rooms are right next to each other," Eric said. Nodding, I stood on somewhat shaky legs as adrenaline still pumped through my body from flying. My legs felt like jello.

"Have I told you I hate flying," I said grabbing his hand to help keep me steady.

"You may have told me this once or twice," he said as we waited for the elevator. I was ready to sleep and could tell the nearing sunrise was already dragging Eric into his sleep.

"Go die for the day. I'll be ready at sundown," I said to him. With a tilt of his head in acknowledgment, he entered his room leaving me in the ostentatious hallway. I opened my door and found all my bags were there in the living room. I had no clue how they got here so fast but I was not complaining.

The room I was staying in was very large, a little too big for just me, but I liked space and this had a lot of it. The black and red walls reminded me of Fangtasia. I walked to the door across from the entrance and found it led to the master bedroom, which was nice and designed like the front of the hotel but with a king size bed. With sleep being the only thing on my mind for the past few hours, I hastily stripped down to my undergarments and crawled into bed after setting the alarm for sundown.

-Sundown-

I was dressed and awake by the time Eric knocked on my door. I knew I would be using my gifts tonight and that worried me. Only a few people knew about my gift of tracking and I knew using them here in Dallas would only put me in danger.

"Thank you for doing this," Eric said as I let him into my room. He looked haggard and tired even after sleeping the day away. I knew this whole thing was taking a toll on him and I really hoped I would be able to help find Godric.

"It's not a big deal Eric. I would do anything in the world for you and you know it," I said giving him a big smile. I knew he was worried about others finding out about my abilities.

"I know, are you ready?" he asked, offering me his hand to take. I nodded and grabbed his hand as we headed out of the door only to be stopped by a blond girl and a somewhat tall brown haired vampire. The blond and grumpy looking vampire were strangers to me, but by the way Eric tensed at the sight of them, I felt things had just taken a turn for the worst.

"Jesus Christ, you kidnapping little girls now too?" I heard the blond hiss, disgust dripping from every word. I had no clue who this was but I already did not like her.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" I said letting go of Eric's hand. I could've sworn I heard him say something behind me, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Sweetheart do you even know who you were holding hands with? That man is a bloodthirsty monster who can't be trusted," she said glaring at Eric. With every word out of her mouth I felt my control slipping.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are blondie, but that is my family you're talking about and if you know what's good for you, you'll apologize," I said through gritted teeth trying to keep a hold on my temper. One thing that set me off faster than lightening was talking bad about my family. I only had Pam and Eric and I would fight for them until my very last breath.

"Tora that's enough. Miss Stackhouse I would not recommend angering her further as she has quite the temper and I would hate to have to pay someone to clean your blood out of the hotel carpet," I heard Eric say while he put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes but every time I did I kept hearing what that bitch said.

"Who the hell is she Eric?" I heard the blond ask. I looked up at Eric to see him glaring at her. He looked down at me and I nodded my head letting him know I was calm.

"That would be none of your business. Come on Eric let's find Godric," I said before walking down the hallway. Eric keeping pace behind me.

"Great job on controlling your temper," Eric said smiling down at me. Rolling my eyes, I waited for the doors to open I felt Eric put his arm around me and closed my eyes knowing what was coming next.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing in front of a very lovely house in what appeared to be very fancy neighborhood.

"I give you my word nothing bad will happen to you," Eric said feeling my anxiety through our bond. I didn't say anything to him only nodded my head and headed inside.

It sure didn't take long for the fighting to start After introductions were made and discussion of Godric and it only got worse after the blond bitch form the hotel showed up with her vampire. I had no clue who these two where and I really didn't care. But I promised I would be on my best behavior.

"ENOUGH!" Erics shouted. His voice and the breaking of glass breaking broke me out of my day dream. I looked at Eric and felt the blood drain out of my face. I have seen many looks come over his face before but this one scared even me.

"You have no say here Northman," my head shot over to the cowboy looking vampire. I couldn't even remember his name. I knew I had to keep my mouth shut but that was hard to do sometimes. Eric made his way towards the cowboy and I crossed his path before either could get their hands on each other.

"Enough! We're here to find Godric, not fight with each other. I'll track Godric and once I find him than we can make a plan on how to get him back," I said crossing my arms over my chest keeping my back straight. I was very familiar dealing with scary vampires and their temper didn't bother me at all.

"That is a good plan," The dark haired Latina woman said from her spot on the other side of the room. I nodded my thanks and relaxed a little as Eric put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel how tense he was.

"Come here and sit Eric. I'll try and find him," I said grabbing onto his hand and moving to sit on the couch. I had tried this the other night but was unable to because of how far away I was form Godric. Maybe this time it would work.

I grabbed Eric's hands tightly in mine and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind and focused on Eric's bond with Godric. It was not easy but after a little time I was able to pick up on him.

"I-I found him," I said a little unsure of myself. My gift didn't make sense to me on the best of days but what I was picking up feeling was very confusing. I felt drawn to this force like I had to be there with it.

"Where is he?" I pushed my thoughts to the side and started to get a picture and this was something that has never happened before.

"He's in some type of cell. The Fellowship of the Sun," I said opening my eyes after getting a good look at Godric. He didn't look to be harmed but he was way to pale even for a vampire.

"Is he hurt?" I heard Eric ask. I looked at him trying to clear my head. There was so much to take in my gifts have never done that before.

"He's fine. I need to lay down though," I said not feeling so good. Eric nodded before helping me to stand up. I heard him say he would be back soon before he picked me up in his arms. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest enjoying the cool night air.

"You did very well," I heard Eric say. I opened my eyes and realized I was back in my hotel room and he was laying me on my bed.

"Something happened Eric. I was able to see him, normally I can only get places but with this it felt like I was right there," I said holding onto his hand. It was way too hot and his cool hand felt amazing in mine.

"We will talk more later, you must rest," Eric said bending down and kissing my forehead. I couldn't fight it anymore and gave into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

_**Hey guys and welcome to the updated and edited chapter to mates! I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _September 20, 1994_

 _the heavy rain beat down on everything it touched. most people would not be out of this type of weather but some did not have a choice. Mary ran in the middle of the night holding a baby carrier with a blanket onto in hopes of keeping the baby dry. She was down on her luck and knew she did not have much time. They were after her and her baby and she had no other choice._

 _"Hush now love, I do not wish to give you away, but it's for the best," Mary whispered to the little blond haired and blue eyed baby, no more than a few days old._

 _"Are you sure about this sissy? There vampires for God's sake. How do you know they won't kill her?" The redheaded older women asked. She had a look of disgust on her face at the thought of leaving the baby with a bunch of vampires._

 _"Pam will take her in, I'm sure of it. Trust me Lily" Mary said before leaving the baby on the doorstep. A small bag lay beside her a letter with Pam's name telling her everything was in with the baby. The sun would be coming up soon and the vampires would be back to their nest for the day._

 _"I do not like this," Lily said looking down at the little baby girl who looked so much like her mother._

 _"Nor do I Lilly, but it's for the best. If they catch me what do you think they will do to Tora? I will not let them get their hands on her," Mary said wiping her eyes of the tears that were rolling down her face. Green eyes locked with bright baby blues for the last time before she took off into the night._

 _"Eric, what the hell is that?" A woman with blond hair the same color as Toras asked as a very tall man as the came up to the door of their nest._

 _"That my dear Pam is a baby," The strikingly tall man named Eric said bending down to move the blanket form the baby's face. The letter with Pam's name was held tightly in the baby's little hand._

" _I know that Eric but why is it on our doorstep?"Pam asked with annoyance clear in her voice while glaring down at the baby_

 _"I'm not sure, but maybe the letter will tell us he said while picking up the career an bringing the baby into the house._

 _"We are not keeping that thing, Eric," Pam said as Eric picked the baby up with care not to hurt it._

 _"It's not a thing Pam, it's a little girl. she kinda looks like you," he said as Pam picked up the envelope and tore the top open._

 _Pam._

 _You do not know me but I am your great- great- great- great granddaughter and the little baby is Tora, my daughter. I am not able to care for her but please keep her safe. I know I am asking so much of you but I have no other choice. She has gifts and people are after her in hopes of using her._

 _Everything you will need is in the bag. All of her papers are there and she is only a few days old._

 _I do not wish to give her up, but I am being hunted and when they find me, they will kill me. Please take care of my baby and when she is old enough give her the letter addressed to her._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Marry Swynford de Beaufort_

 _Pam read over this a few times before looking at Eric than at the baby and then back at the letter a few times. Long before Eric turned her, Pam had a baby girl. It was a time when Pam was unable to care for a child, so she left her daughter with her mother to raise_

 _"We have to keep her Eric," Pam said her voice no higher than a whisper._

 _"Thought you didn't want to keep it," Eric said giving her a knowing smirk. sometimes Pam really wanted to hit him._

 _"She's my family. My how many times great-granddaughter who is in danger because she is different," she said as Eric placed the baby in the carrier before taking the letter from Pam to read._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Pam?" Eric asked. He knew Pam didn't care about many things, but she loved him and she loved her family._

 _"Yes Eric," Pam said before walking over to the baby and picking her up._

-Present day-

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my bedside table to see it was five in the afternoon. I pushed the covers off my body and sluggishly walked to the door. I felt so bad and my head was killing me. Last night really took a toll on me. Without even thinking to check who was on the other side of the door I opened it and was met with the blond from last night.

"What do you want?" I asked not caring if I was rude or not. I didn't like her, I felt bad and wanted to get back into my bed.

"You didn't show up to the meeting so I thought I would check on you," she said way to cheery and bubbly for my liking.

"Why? It's not like you really care. My guess is you just wanted to make sure that Eric didn't kill me," I said leaning on the door frame. I was starting to feel weak and standing up wasn't helping.

"He's not a good person Tora. I know him better than anyone. He's cruel, bloodthirsty and he even locked up my best friends cousin for weeks in his dungeon," she said. I tried to hold back my temper. I really didn't need to make trouble but this girl was pushing her luck with me.

Without even thinking about what I was doing, I grabbed her around the throat, pushing her into the wall in the hallway.

"Look here you little bitch! I know Eric better than anyone else on this fucking planet. He and Pam both took me in when I was left on their doorsteps as a baby. They raised me, gave me a home I will be damned if I stand here and let you talk about the only family I have. So let's get one thing straight blondie, I don't like you. I have no clue why Eric even brought you along but if I ever hear you bad mouth my family again they won't ever find your fucking body." My voice never got any higher but I was the type that didn't have to yell to get my point across. I was so fucking done with her bad mouthing my family and I would put a stop to it by force if I had too.

"You bitch," she spat in my face making me lose my cool and temper even more. Without thinking, I slammed her head into the wall, my grip tightening on her her head from the wall, I slammed my forehead against her face. I heard the crunch of her nose breaking before I was roughly pulled back and thrown against the wall. My head smacked the drywall hard enough that my headache suddenly got much worse

"You will not put your hands on Sookie," I heard the angry voice of her vampire say through gritted teeth. Cute, he thought he was scary.

"And you will not put your hands on my family Bill Compton," I heard Eric say as he bent down to check on me. His cool hands felt great on my aching head.

"She attacked me," I heard blondie say from behind her vampire. I wanted to roll my eyes at the scared little girl act she was playing.

"You had it coming. Be lucky that I really didn't stomp your ass into the ground you little blond tart," I said standing up on shaky legs. Eric was by my side the whole time. I knew he was pissed but I could not tell if it was at me or from Bill putting his hands on me.

"Enough. Tora go into your room I'll be there shortly," Eric said. I could tell he was barely controlling his temper and I really didn't want to deal with anymore so I kept my mouth shut and did what he said.

I was laying on my bed when he opened the door and walked into the room.

"Could you not stay out of trouble?" I heard the grin in his voice and knew he was not mad at me.

"The bitch was asking for it. Why did you bring her here anyway?" I asked sitting up on my bed my world started to spin as I moved making me feel even worse.

"She can do things you will not," Eric said coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Like what?" I leaned my head on his shoulder and waited for him to reply.

"Like go into the Fellowship of the Sun's church. She will do the scouting and hopefully find Godric. And she can read people's minds," Eric said laying his hand on the back of my neck messaging the tension away.

"Why can't I go?" I asked.

"I will not let you put yourself in harm's way. If Sookie were to die that would be unfortunate, but I could not live with myself if something happened to you, if I could not save you " he said. I pulled away and looked him his sapphire eyes. I knew I meant very much to Eric but I never knew how much until now.

"I'll be okay, I'm tougher than I look," I said trying to make light of this whole thing.

"Come on, get back into bed," he said, I really didn't say anything else and did just that. I felt like I could sleep for days.

"Wait, when will we save Godric?" I asked Eric hoping that it would be soon. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Sookie will go to the Fellowship tomorrow and we will go at that night," was all Eric said before walking out of the room.

I guess at some point I had fallen back to sleep because when I opened my eyes it was noon the next day. In need of food and a very hot shower, I ordered room service before undressing and stepping into the enormous bathroom to start the shower. I had no clue what today would be like but I knew it would be long and very stressful. Hopefully, we would save Godric. At the thought of him, I felt my heart start to race. I felt this pull towards him like my body wanted me to go to him.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I turned off the water and stepped out and started to dry off only for a knock to be heard I had a feeling it was my food so I threw on a towel and headed into the main room to get the door. Only it was not my food and I and I realized too late that I should not have opened my door, and before I could react everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4: Godric

Growing up with vampires, one gets used to weird. but in all my 23 years, I can honestly say I have only been kidnapped once. It was just as scary as it is now. The only difference this time, I was not alone. I guess they thought it would be fun to throw in me a cell with someone else. The only problem was, I could not untie myself or take the bag off my head.

"He better fucking enjoy her. Fucking vampires getting all the good ass," I heard a male voice say. I had no clue where it was coming from and I really didn't want to find out either.

"Damn man, just put her in the cell with Godric. She's a race traitor anyway you don't want her," I heard someone say. My hopes getting just a little bit higher when they said Godric. I really hoped they would put him in there with him. At least with him, I knew I would be safe.

"Fine," I heard before I was thrown into what I thought to be a cell, the cold floor hitting my bare legs. Luckily, I still had my rope on. The mask covering my face was taken off and I was blinded by the harsh light in the room. I had no clue where I was, but I knew it had to do with the Fellowship of the sun. I opened my eyes, blinking furiously until they adjusted to the light

"Well this fucking sucks," I said to no one. I looked around the cell and didn't see anyone. I had a feeling I was not alone though. I hope they were telling the truth and put me in here with Godric. I never met the man but I knew with him I would be safe.

"Why did they put you in here? I told them I do not need to feed," said a voice came from the other side of the cell. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was soft and smooth with a hint of an accent.

"I have no clue why they put me in here. Are you Godric?" I asked looking behind me for the voice only to find nothing. I had a feeling he was standing in the darkest part of the cell.

"I am. And you are?" he asked coming closer. I was starting to be able to see him and felt my heart jump into my throat at how beautiful he was. I had gotten a good look at him when I was tracking him but to be face to face with him was something else.

"Tora. Eric is my adopted brother I guess you could call him," I said giving him a shy smile. I had no clue what to really call Eric. I just knew that he was family and I loved him dearly.

"Ah, you are the young girl who he found on his doorstep all those years ago?" Godric said coming fully into the light. I had no clue what to say to that. I honestly didn't think Eric spoke of me, let alone to his maker who he loved above all else.

"That would be me. I came here to help find you, only to end up getting taken hostage," I said sliding down the metal bars, leaning my head against them. The past few days have been very strange and very tiring.

"I did not wish for this to happen. I have not been harmed and I am here willingly," he said taking a spot on the other side of the room facing me. I had no clue why he would be here willingly or why he didn't just break out. Nothing was making sense to me.

"Wait, so you are here on your own free will?" I asked trying to put things together. I felt his eyes on me and it made me feel very funny and warm. I kind of liked it but on the other hand it freaked me out. I had no clue why I was feeling this way.

"I am. They would have gotten one of us sooner or later and with me giving myself up, its for the best" he said looking down at his hands. I felt some overwhelming feeling that I have never felt before.

"So you're just going to give up? You're gonna lay down and take whatever these freaks are gonna do to do?" I asked standing up. I started to pace the cell, wondering why I was so pissed and upset. Hearing him talk like that really bothered me.

"I'm tired little one. I have been on this earth for over 2,000 years. I have seen and done so much. I am ready for it to end," he said. I felt him grab my hand, stopping me from pacing. I had no clue he even moved but when our eyes locked I felt something click into place.I felt like a piece of me that had been missing for long was now in its rightful place.

"What are you?" I heard him whisper before the alarms started to blare and the lights started to flash. I knew Eric and the others were on their way down here.

"I have no clue what you mean. I'm sure that's Eric," I said looking at the door hoping that it was him coming to bust us out of here.

"Down here my son. Little one we must talk more later," Godric said before Eric busted down the door. I heard him yell out and his hands started to smoke. I had a feeling this cell was made of silver and I was right. Eric clenched his jaw his jaw and ripped open the door, coming inside to kneel at Godric's feet.

"Master, are you hurt?" I heard Eric say. I ran over to him happy to see him.

"I am unharmed my son. Take Tora and go. Spill no blood on your way out," Godric said. I knew he wanted to say something but one look from Godric shut him up.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you? I leave you alone for a little bit and you get kidnapped," Eric said giving me a cocky smirk. I knew what he was doing; trying to play big and bad to mask the worry he felt.

"Oh, you know I love getting in trouble. Have to keep you on your toes old man," I said as he picked me up and headed towards the stairs looking for an exit, only to be stopped at every turn.

"All the exits are blocked, how are we gonna get out of here?" I asked looking at all the people with guns and stakes.

"There has to be another way out of here," Eric growled. I knew that he could get us out of here easily enough, but he was following Godric's orders to not spill any blood.

"Come on, standing around won't get us anywhere but caught," I said grabbing his hand when I was suddenly pushed out of the doorway by a heavy body. I found Eric shielding my body with his.

"Are you hurt?" I heard him ask. I felt dizzy and a suddenly sharp pain in my lower stomach caught my breath.

"I don't know. I feel funny Eric," I looked down and found blood pouring out of a wound on my lower stomach. I heard Eric curse and say something else but my hearing was getting fuzzy.

"Stay awake! I can't stop and heal you now," I heard him before my vision started to go black. I tried so hard to stay awake. I really did try, but going to sleep sounded so much better than what I was dealing with right now.

"Get her out of here Eric," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: feelings

**__I have finally updated! I am sorry this took so long my life has been so crazy but i think i'm fully back now.__**

 _Some people control their feelings, some feel too strongly and some feel nothing at all or they are ruled by them._

I opened my eyes to find I was laying on a king-sized bed. I had no clue where I was or what had happened.

"I'm not leaving without her! If you and Miss Stackhouse wish to go back then do so," I heard Eric's growl very close to me. I tried to sit up but found my body would not respond to me. I turned and found Godric sitting in a chair next to me, watching something at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling little one?" Godric voice was soft and Smooth and I wanted to hear more. The heated conversation I heard suddenly stopped as I caught sight of Eric and immediately smiled at him with relief. I realized there were other people in the room, two of them I never wanted to see again.

"Thank Odin! How are you feeling?" Eric asked while helping me sit up on the bed.

"Tired, what happened?" I asked not remembering anything after Eric shielded me from the gunfire.

"You were shot. Godric had to save you as I was a little busy," Eric said sitting down close to me. I had an idea as to how he saved me and I felt dread go through my body.

"You gave me your blood? But the Blood is sacred," I said thinking of all the times Eric had said that. The only reason I had Pam and Eric's blood is that I was a very troublesome kid who got into trouble a lot and ended up in danger.

"You are family and I could not let you die." I was very confused at his words but really didn't have the strength to ask him what he meant. I felt Eric stiffen and looked over at him. He looked so tired. His normally bright blue eyes were cloudy and I knew he was feeling something strongly but I had no clue what. Our bond was closed.

"This is good and all but I really need to be getting back to Bon Temps," I heard the blond say, making my anger spike all over again.

"If you don't want to be here nobody's forcing you to stay," I said leaning my head back on the pillow. I had no clue why Eric even brought her with us, she didn't even have a hand in finding Godric. I did it all.

"Eric wouldn't get us a plane ticket home," she said glaring at me. I was too tired to even say anything back and let sleep take me over.

When I woke up again I was on a plane back home, or at least I hoped I was going home. I sat up and looked around the dark little room and slowly got up and opened the door. Bright light hit my eyes and I immediately covered them with my hands

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally wakes up," I heard Eric say form his spot on the couch while feeding from some girl. I gave him a passing glance before finding that there was another person on the plane.

"I didn't know you were coming back with us," I said not even thinking about how that might sound until after I had said it. I heard someone snort and knew it was Eric.

"Was I not allowed to come with you?" Godric asked while smirking at me. I was glad he found what I said funny and wasn't offend. I sat down beside him and took the drink he offered me.

"That's not what I meant. Eric only said he had to find you, he never said anything about after," I said looking out the window. I liked this method of flying so much better than when Eric did it.

"Well little one, I have no place to go as I'm no longer a sheriff and I have nothing better to do." I looked at Godric and tried to keep my heart from racing knowing they would be able to hear it. I had a good idea of what he looked like before I met him because of Eric, but finally getting to look at him was breathtaking.

"Oh, where will you be staying? Eric really doesn't have a place to live," I said giving a pointed look to Eric who finished eating. He gave me a cocky smirk before coming over to us.

"I have many different places. I just choose to live at Fangtasia," he said while putting his feet in my lap.

"Hello, I am not a stool for your feet, remove them before I _remove_ them from your body Eric Northman," I growled at him. He knew I hated when he did that and as much as I would love to follow through with my threat, we both knew it was nothing more than hot air. I might be able to hurt and kill anyone else but Eric was my family and I would never hurt him in any way.

"You two do not act like a normal family," I heard Godric say bringing me out of my glaring match with Eric.

"That's because we're not., Eric is a pain in my ass. He's blunt, rude and an all around asshole, but I'm the only one who gets to call him those things. Ask the blonde from the hotel, she'll even tell you I protect what is mine. Eric is my family, even though I don't call him brother or father, he's whatever I need him to be. Father, brother, uncle or my best friend," I said giving Eric a small smile/. I felt love being pushed through our bond and knew it was his way of saying thank you without saying it outloud.

"You have a great love for him?" Godric asked as if Eric was not sitting right in front of us.

"I do," I said keeping my eyes on Godric. There was a look that passed in his eyes but before I could see more of it his calm mask was back. I would have to learn how to read him like I do with Eric. I loved a challenge.

"Let's move on. Tora would you mind letting Godric stay with you? You have that extra bedroom and I know you hate being alone," Eric said looking at me. I felt some type of way at his words but I had no clue how to pinpoint what it was I was feeling.

"Uh, no I guess not. Eric I didn't really plan on staying too long here. I was gonna tell you after we got back but I got a job at The National Wildlife Organization and I will be traveling all over the world," I said. I had been hoping to get this job for a long time and even went to school for journalism and photography.

Before I left I had asked Pam about what she thought of me taking the job and she said I should do whatever makes me happy. The hard part was getting Eric on my side. He hated when I was out of town too long out of pocket to long and with this job I would be traveling all the time.

"No." was all he said. I looked at him, shocked. I knew that he would be hard to win over but he wasn't even going to think about it.

"And why not?" I asked feeling my anger come out at his answer.

"We have too many enemies that would just love to use you. Besides, I need you close so I can keep you safe," Eric said. I knew what he was saying was true and I understand that he was only thinking of my safety, but this was just crazy.

"What if I got a bodyguard?" I asked, thinking maybe this would help sway him.

"There is no one I trust more than myself to keep you safe. I can't do it and the only other person would be Godric and I doubt he would want to run around after you," Eric said. His voice was deathly calm and from what I knew he was not going to be swayed easily. If I just packed up and left I knew I would have a 1,000 year old vampire on my ass faster than I could even blink.

"Fine. Lets ask him, shall we?" I asked looking over to Godric who had a grin on his face. I had no clue what he found so funny.

"I would love to go. It has been a while since I have seen the world." Godric said giving me a smile. I felt anger coming off Eric in waves and knew that I had won.

"Godric are you sure? She can be a handful," Eric said glaring at me.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I think I can handle her just fine," he said before they both went to their coffins for the day.

(Time Skip- Tora's home)

By the time we got back the sun was just starting to set and I knew the two vampires would be waking up very soon. I went into the kitchen and started to heat up some blood. I had no clue what type of blood Godric liked so I just took a guess and did the same one for Eric.

The weirdest thing happens when I am around Godric. I feel this very strong pull to him and it's like nothing I have ever felt before in my life. It scared the crap out of me, yet excited me all at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard his smooth voice ask, jumping in surprise when I looked around only to find no one here. I heard him laugh and looked down to find him sitting on the chair.

"It's nothing really. I heated up some blood for you and Eric. I had no clue what type you liked so I just did you up the same as Eric." I said handing him the warm blood. I never knew Eric to sleep this late and was starting to get worried about him.

"Eric is fine little one. He had something to take care of and has already left," Godric said taking the blood from me. I looked at him trying to figure out how he knew what I was feeling when I realized something.

"You gave me your blood," I said remembering what I heard at the hotel and having it only now dawn on me.

"Does that bother you?" he asked while drinking his warmed blood.

"No. Thank you for saving me," I said sitting down while he ate his breakfast. I really didn't mind the whole drinking blood thing. I know it bothers a lot of people but it never did, even when I was younger.

"Well, Eric has told me quite a bit about you," Godric said as he threw away the empty bag. I would have to get some True Blood from the store on my next trip to town.

"Same here. I feel like I know you just from him," I said giving a little laugh at the look on his face.

"You are not afraid of me?" I heard him ask with a look on his face I could not decipher.

"No, why would I be?" I asked trying to understand but coming up blank.

"I am a monster." I felt shocked at his words. Did he really think he was a monster? Sure, I heard he did some very bad things but that was normal for vampires.

"I honestly don't believe that," I said standing up. I felt the tension in the room shift and needed to move so I started to clean "You do not know everything I have done little one. I am truly a monster." He had such a devastated look on his face and I could feel the self hatred rolling off of him from the other side of the room.

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked. Not really sure what to say, I thought maybe changing the topic would be best. Godric finally met my eyes and I was blown away with how blue they were. It was like looking into the ocean. I felt myself being pulled in and before I knew it he was standing in front of me, so close that we were almost touching.

"Varför får du mig att känna mig så här," I heard him say. He could probably speak more than one language and the fact that I could as well made me happy for some weird reason.

"Hur får jag dig att känna?" I asked back In Swedish. He looked shocked for only a moment before his calm mask was back in place. I felt him get closer to me and he looked like he was about to kiss me but spoke instead.

"Liksom jag inte är ett monster, känner jag mig mer än bara avsky, jag känner att jag lever." I felt my breath rush out of me at his words. I was shocked to know that he felt so strongly about me. I felt a pull to him but I never would've thought that he felt anything for me at all.

"I feel strongly too," I said somewhat in a daze. The pull of him was getting stronger the closer we became. I wanted nothing more than to move closer, to feel him close to me.

Whatever spell we were under broke and he pulled away before vamping out of the house, leaving me alone in my kitchen, trying to put together everything that's happened the past few days.

Why do you make me feel like this: varför får du mig att känna mig så här"

How do I make you feel?: Hur får jag dig att känna?

Like I'm not a monster, I feel more than just disgust, I feel I'm alive: Liksom jag inte är ett monster, känner jag mig mer än bara avsky, jag känner att jag lever


	6. Chapter 6: Danger

_Some may find Light in the darkest of places_

I was all packed for my trip after what happened in the kitchen. Godric had stayed clear of me and I found it somewhat strange. After the longing looks he had given me and then he goes and avoids me. It hurt and bugged me.

"Hey! This was left for you in my mailbox," Dante said coming into the room. Dante was a good friend from school and was very easy on the eyes.

"Thank you, just lay it over there," I said while folding up some clothes. I really didn't care if no one was going with me. I would follow my dream and deal with Pam and Eric later.

"Damn, so you are really doing this?" Dante asked sitting on the end of the bed and watching me pack. I had no clue when I would be back so I needed to be prepared.

"Yep, you gonna miss me?" I asked jokingly. I knew he would. He was the only one who would not be pissed at me for leaving.

"Of course!" He said looking at me.

"I'll be back at some point and time." I grin as my phone rings. I look down and see that it's Pam. I didn't think she would be up for a few more hours.

"Hello?" I answer as I pack my bag.

"Go to the beach house and stay there." I felt dread go through me at her words. We didn't have a beach house, only places only apartments in the city, a few outside the city and a cabin in the mountains This was code for get out of town and fast. Something was wrong and I had a bad feeling.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there," I said as I hung up. I threw my clothes in the bag and looked at Dante.

"I'm going out of town and you need to leave now. Something has happened," I said looking him straight in the eyes. He knew the codes as well as I did, he was my best friend.

"Got it," he said getting up and leaving the house. We all knew what we needed to do. The sound of glass breaking downstairs jolted me with panic until I remembered the things I needed to do. I had ways of getting out and staying alive for any type of accident.

But I was not ready for what came straight at my door at my door when everything suddenly goes black.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunted

_Life is short so live it to the fullest_

I woke up on the floor, my eyes blurry and my head pounding. I touch the top of my head to find i was bleeding. I stand up and my world starts to spin and I feel the need to throw up, but I hold it down and reaching for my phone. I needed to call Eric. I just hope he won't fly off the handle. I grab the phone and push One and wait for him to pick up.

"I thought you was told to get out of town," he said quietly into the phone. I could tell he was busy

"I was on my way when I was attacked. I need you " I said, my legs giving out under me and I slide down the wall.

"Are you hurt?" he asks I heard the growl in his voice.

"Yes, I'm having a hard time staying awake. Please hurry," I whisper.

"I'm on my way. Stay awake," I hear as lose consciousness

Hurried voices and the sound of fighting reach me as I start to wake up only I can not seem to open my eyes up. The next time I wake I can finally open my eyes and I'm in my bed I turn my head and find godric Pam and Eric sitting around my bed. I groan and they all look at me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice coming out rough and starchy.

 _"_ You were attacked ," Eric said coming to sit on the bed. He looked tired, they all did _._

"That's right I was," I whisper remembering the attack. I was groggy and my head hurt badly I knew what it was to or more like who it was. But I was having a hard time believing it

"Little one do you remember who did this to you?" I heard Godric say. I looked over at him he looked tired.

"Yes. Eric it was Vince, but he was different somehow," I say sitting up and moaning as the room seemed to tilt.

"That is not possible I killed him," Eric said looking down at me.

"Trust me it was him. I would never forget him _._

"Who is Vince?" Godric asked.

"He was my boyfriend until he got hooked on V. Then he went crazy and tried to take Eric and Pam's blood," I say leaving out a few details he didn't need to know, that none of them needed to know.

"I remember that creep. Eric killed him when he tried using Tora as bait to get our blood," Pam said. I heard someone growl and had a feeling it was Godric but why would he growl like that.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask knowing that Vince was not gonna stop and if he was some type of supernatural then he was even more deadly than before and that scared me.

"We find him and kill him for good this time," Eric says easily. I look over at him and nod my head.

"You're gonna need me," I say and I would not take no for an answer.

"Sweet pea as much as I know you want to help I will not let you put yourself in harms way," Pam says looking at me.

"But he came after me so that means he may do it again," I say looking at her and then to Eric hoping he was at least on my side.

"You'll be safe. He will not get to you again and Pam is right, we need to get you to safety. We have no clue what we are dealing with," Eric said. I couldn't believe he was not on my side. I hated when he agreed with Pam.

"It's for your own good little one," I heard Godric say. He was pretty quiet through this whole thing and I forgot he was here.

 _"_ Yeah sure, I'm gonna hide while my family puts themselves in danger," I growl

"I swear sometimes you're a pain in the ass. You will go to the safe house, you will stay there and if I have to have to tie you up to get you there I will" Eric growls. I sigh and look down.

"Fine, but I don't wanna go alone," I say looking at Eric.

"I shall go with you," I looked at Godric shocked at his words.

"You'd willingly go with me and be stuck for who knows how long," I say.

"Yes, I could keep you safe as well," he said with a strange look on his face that I couldn't read.

"Then get packed and we will leave as soon as you're done," Eric said.

"I'm already packed. I was headed to ther safe house with Dante when this happened," I said looking at Eric.

"Good, then get cleaned up and we will be on our way," Eric says and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8' Crash

_Hey guys! Here is a small update I promise though I will a longer chapter for you all as all as soon as I can! Also I have a new anime story in the works to so keep your out for that one to! Oh by the this chapter is not edited!_

I sat in the seat by the window of the plane an watched the clouds pass by. It was in the middle of the day so everyone was dead for the day. and by everyone I mean Eric and Godric. Eric would be only there for a short time then would go back home leaving me and Godric alone. An didn't know how I felt about that. He has been acting so wired lately.

"Can I get you anything?" the flight attended asked with a big smile on her face

"Uh do you know when we will land?" I ask feeling somewhat drowzy

"in about Two hours" She says

"Alright thank you" I smile and lay my head back and try to get some sleep. I am woken by the feeling of the plane landing. I open my eyes an see that both Eric an Godric are awake.

"Ah you're finally awake, thought I was gonna have carry you" Eric grins I smile back

"Sorry I fell asleep, I take it where landing?" I ask an stretch an yawn beyond tired with everything that is happening I haven't had much sleep an it was finally catching up with me.

"Yeah tires just hit the ground" he says as the plane comes to a full stop an the door is opened Godric goes first then me an then finally Eric. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Godric but he has barely spoken to me an for some reason that hurts me more than I care to say.

"That's good i'm glad" i smile and stand to stretch I could feel eyes on my body but I was not sure of who's.

"Are you sure you can't stay Eric?" I ask again as I look at him. The door of the plane opens an a gust of hot air hits me in the face.

"You know I can't, you will be safe with godric I promise" he says stroking my face as our things are unloaded I nod my head an follow him down the steps the sun had just set so it was still pretty warm. I honestly wasn't sure what cabin I was going to there was to meany to think of. I was human an with having vampires as family members it was a good idea to have safe places.

I look around the little air strip getting a sinking feeling all of a sudden. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew it would be bad. I felt a nudg on my shoulder an seen godric standing beside me

"You will be safe little one" he says before heading to the car I watch him for a moment then follow after him. I get in back as the two vampires sit up front Eric insist on driving himself there. I close my eyes an lay my head back feeling somewhat drowsy an the bad feeling kept getting worse. I felt like I should open my eyes an that's when I seen the suv coming right at us an before I knew it there was blackness.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught

Hello everyone! I'm finally back to writing I know I have been gone for a very long time. But I'm back now An will be updating as much as I can I promise. so here is a litle update on things going on and why I have been gone for so long. Last augest i found out I had kideny deise and its been one bad thing after another. I am doing alot better now though and i am hooping to get back into the swing of things with wirting. I'm sorry its taken so long for any type of update but its just been so crazy since i found out i was sick. I really do hope you guys will forgive me for my lack of updates.

The first thing I felt was extreme pain all over my body I slowly opened my eyes and found I was upside down. I tried to move but I was unable to do so i looked up fornt and found both vampires were missing form the car. I was not sure where they wore and that scared me I really hopped noting bad had happened to them. i cleared my head of those thoughts and tried to find a way out of this mess i was now in.

"Tora? are you alright?" I heard Erics voice and felt my body relx knowing that he would get me out of this stuiped caar.

"I think so, I'm stuck though" I said feeling somewhat painced at not being able to move I hated

"Hang on i'll get you down" He said as he ripped off the car door and crowled inside I looked at him seeing blood on him and hoping that it was not his blood and someone elses.

"Where is godric?" I askedTheyhit "

"Taking care of the ones who hit us" He growled

"What do you mean?" I ask as i'm set free and he catches me before I hit the roof hard I sigh in relefe as I crawl out of the wreck. My head was pounding and I was starting to feel very weak and tired.

"They hit us on prepuce" I goran as I finally get to my feet his words not fully hitting my brain just yet. I look around and fell tears come to my eyes at the wreck. The car was upside down glass was everywhere.

"Eric I don't feel so good" I say my world started to spin and I felt like i was about to be sick a worried look crossed his face as my world went black again.

The next time I wake up I'm laying in a warm soft bed I look around my head still pounding but I didn't feel as bad as before. I groan as I sit up my bones popping as I stretch.

"Your finally awake" I heard someoe say form the door and felt my blood run cold It was not Godric or Eric standing there but a strang man with long black hair tan skined and very tattooed. I had no clue who this man was but I had a feeling that it was not a good thing he was here and Eirc and godric was not.

"Who the hell are you?" I say my eyes nrwoing the man I knew I was two weak to put up much of a fight and my magic was not something I could use right now. I needed a clear head for that and my head was not clear and it was pounding loudly

"I'm damon, I was sent to bring you to Vince" I growled out at the name I should of kown that getting away was not going to be that easy but fuck tryinng tokill me was a little over the top even for him.

"I don't fucking think so! I'm not going anywhere with you or him" I snarl my head being forgtten for the time being my anger was more then enough to make me forget my head or other pains I had.

"So sorry sweetheart but I got paid a lot of money to track you down and bring you back to him and that is what I plan to do." He said eyeing me up and down I flet very creeped out with the look on his face. I looked down and found I was down to my bra and panties my side was stiched up and i had blood on diffrent parts of my body.

"Where the hell is Eric and Godric? An where the fuck is my cothes" I snarl

"Those two wont be a problem anymore, as for your cothles they were ripped and bloody so I got rid of them" he smirks making me want to punch him even more then I already did.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as his words really sink in

"There dead" I felt my breath catch at his words

"They can't be" I breathed trying to hold back my fear

"Its true I killed them Myself" He grins


End file.
